Comme un goût de sang
by Rinou
Summary: Si l'amour était une couleur? Le rouge. Mais le rouge n'est pas que ça. C'est à la fois bien plus simple, complexe et beau, que ça... Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest.


**Bloody Vanlentine One Shot Contest**

**Cas: **_Comme un goût de sang..._

**Avocat de la défense:** _Rinou_

**Suspects: **_Bella et Edward_

**Responsabilité: **_Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stephenie Meyer._

Rouge…

Une couleur passionnante, oui. Passionnante, complexe, si courante et pourtant si exceptionnelle. Avec le bleu et le vert, elle est une des trois couleurs primaires, du système chromatique additif, sur fond noir, du moins. Mais bien peu ne savent cette distinction, et le monde ne s'en porte pas plus mal.  
Il existe autant de nuances de rouge que de mots pour les qualifier… Rouge passion, rouge bordeaux, rouge écrevisse, rouge écarlate, rouge sang… La liste est bien longue, donc.  
Comme toutes les couleurs, le rouge ne connaît pas une existence facile, et il est régulièrement cité à tort et à travers. Qui n'a jamais entendu l'expression « j'ai vu rouge », ou même « rouge comme une tomate » ? Car le rouge, contrairement à toutes les autres couleurs, est la couleur de toutes les émotions. Certes, on dit facilement de quelqu'un qu'il est « vert de peur », ou « blanc comme un linge ». Mais le rouge, lui, dans toute sa majesté, sa complexité, sa dangerosité, est bien plus que la couleur d'une émotion. Elle ne se restrictionne pas à une seule réaction physique, elle ne se borne pas à l'expression d'un unique sentiment.

Non, le rouge ne connaît pas de limite. La honte, la colère, l'amour, l'épuisement, la tristesse… Pas un seul comportement humain, moral comme physique, n'y échappe. Dangereuse couleur. Car elle est la couleur de la vie, comme la couleur de la mort. Celle de l'amour, et celle de la haine. Des notions qui, malgré des terminologies qui diffèrent, s'enchevêtrent, se chevauchent, se séparent pour mieux se retrouver, se jouent l'une de l'autre, et de l'homme, et de toute chose, pour ne former qu'une seule et même entité, qui ne connaît pas de nom, ni de définition formelle. Juste un sens, universel, que tout le monde comprend, ou comprendrait, s'il le voulait. Alors, pour se simplifier l'existence, le monde préfère dire que ces notions sont opposées, complémentaires, liées… De nombreux qualificatifs, pour ne résumer qu'une chose, qui n'a par ailleurs nullement besoin d'une quelconque distinction. Le rouge est toutes ces choses à la fois.  
Oui, le rouge, cette couleur, cette illusion physique, est cette entité, tout et rien à la fois. Il la représente en tout cas. Il l'incarne. Il donne un visage, une image, à l'objet de tant de fascination, d'adoration, de mystère, de critique, de crainte. Et c'est pour ces raisons que le rouge est un et infini. Il est pour chacun d'entre nous, pour chaque chose. Cette diversité l'a d'ailleurs parfois perdu. Pas le rouge en lui-même, mais ce dont il était l'emblème. Ainsi, l'interdiction et le plaisir se retrouvent sous la même enseigne. Chaque notion perd de son sens, fondu dans une masse incertaine de messages contradictoires. Alors, pour s'y retrouver, on établit des codes, on instaure des règles, on distingue des différences, on érige des frontières, et on établit des vérités. Aucune d'entre elles n'est vraie. Aucune d'entre elles n'est fausse. Pas plus que les autres. Car le rouge est, et peu importe comment vous qualifiez l'échantillon que vous avez devant les yeux, ce ne sera jamais la nuance vu par votre voisin, qui la nommera différemment. Aucune n'est plus juste que l'autre. Car c'est le rouge, dans toute sa multitude. On peut craindre de s'y perdre, mais l'on finit toujours par si retrouver.

Toujours.

Le rouge ? Une couleur passionnante, oui. Passionnante, complexe, si courante et pourtant si dangereuse…

Non, je ne suis ni un artiste, ni un philosophe. Bien que je pourrais facilement en être. Je pourrais être ce que je veux, tout ce que je veux, tant que je n'ai pas besoin de prétendre avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Ce qui, croyez-le ou non, ferme bien des portes. Mais la n'est pas vraiment la question.  
D'où lui vient la prétention et l'arrogance des quelques mots qu'il a pu aligné précédemment, alors, du haut de ces vingt ans, vous demandez-vous donc sûrement, et à juste titre, qui plus est. Et bien, de la société, vous réponds-je sobrement. Oh, veuillez m'excuser du peu, et laissez moi vous expliciter ma pensée.

De mes longues journées, je ne fais pas grand choses. Non pas par paresse, mais car j'ai déjà tout fait. Alors, pour passer le temps, qui peut s'écouler parfois si lentement, je me promène, dans les rues, et j'observe le monde qui m'entoure. J'écoute les gens, j'étudie les vitrines, je note les déplacements. Et le fait que nous soyons déjà milieu février ne change rien à mes habitudes. La température n'est guère un obstacle pour moi, bien que je porte tout de même un manteau, une écharpe et des gants, pour les apparences. Elle rend juste les gens plus pressés, et peut être un peu plus désagréables. Mais rien de bien inhabituel. Non, ce qui diffère d'une quelconque journée d'hiver, en ce 15 février, ce sont les couleurs. La rue normalement blanche à cause de la neige, et violemment éclairée par les nombreuses vitrines et boutiques, revêt maintenant, et depuis quelques temps, un manteau rouge. Car hier, c'était la Saint Valentin.  
Drôle de fête, n'est-ce pas ? On fête l'amour, en s'offrant des chocolats en forme de cœur, et en ramenant un épais bouquet de roses rouges, surmontées d'un billet doux. Moi, désabusé ? Jaloux ? Non, loin de là. Certes, je n'ai pas à l'instant même une jeune fille accrochée à mes bras, pour m'accompagner dans mes balades quotidiennes, mais si je le voulais, j'en aurai une. Je pourrai en avoir une du moins. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne considère pas la femme comme un objet, bien au contraire, je la respecte profondément. Mais, et pardonnez ce qui pourrait de nouveau passer pou de la suffisance, je suis, et personne ne peut le nier, séduisant. Personne ne peut dire le contraire, puisque c'est ma nature même. Je suis, par nature, charismatique, attirant, beau garçon, élégant, et tout cela en toute modestie, croyez-le bien, ce qui, de nombreux fois, a pu se révéler être un fardeau, malgré les apparences. Non. Si je ne porte pas vraiment cette journée dans mon cœur, c'est à cause de ce qu'elle représente, et de ce qui la représente. Pendant une unique journée, tous les médias, tous les magasins, tout le monde, ne pensent qu'à ça. Il n'y a que ce jour là pour célébrer l'amour, d'une manière extrêmement commerciale, qui plus est. Je trouve cela particulièrement dégradant pour cette notion même d'amour. Couvrir l'élue de son cœur de cadeaux, oui, mais tout au long de sa vie, pas durant une pauvre journée symbolique. Journée, et sentiment, symbolisés par un élément universel. Une couleur.  
Le rouge.  
En effet, à cette occasion, la ville se couvre de rouge, qui abonde dans les publicités pour lingerie, dans les magasins de roses et dans les chocolateries. La mode influence constamment la popularité d'une couleur, mais celle-ci, tous les ans, toujours aussi ponctuelle, indétrônable, revient à l'occasion de cette journée méprisable, à mon goût. Le rouge est effectivement la couleur de la Saint Valentin.  
Et je trouve cela tellement faux, tellement réducteur ! Le rouge est tellement plus. Si l'on ne parle que d'amour, puisque c'est le thème du moment, soit, parlons-en.

Le rouge n'est pas seulement la couleur d'une fête en l'honneur de l'amour. Non. C'est à la fois bien plus simple, beau, et délicat que ça.

***

Le rouge est par exemple la couleur du ruban qui maintenait sobrement ses longs cheveux attachés, ce jour là.

Il faisait froid ce jour là, et ses longues boucles brunes flottaient derrière elle, fluidement, tandis qu'elle m'avait dépassée d'un pas tranquille. Elle avait continué son chemin, mais je n'en avais pas eu assez de seulement la croiser. Je m'étais retourné, et l'avais suivi. Le vent, qui s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure, avant de me parvenir, m'apportait des odeurs de paradis et de bonheur. Elle sentait bon. Terriblement bon. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de suivre chacun de ses pas, ce jour là, chacun de ses regards. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Ensorcelé. Je le suis encore. Cela m'avait révolté, bien sur. Comment pouvais-je ainsi être l'esclave d'une jeune femme ? Car c'était bien à cela que ça se réduisait. Le pire dans cette situation est que j'avais conscience de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi, et que je n'y pouvais rien. Si elle seulement elle avait su son emprise sur mon âme…  
Je marchais les yeux à terre, comme d'habitude. J'avais déjà vu les vitrines de cette rue des centaines de fois, et je les connaissais par cœur. Tout restait toujours à la même place, comme figé. Et si jamais on m'attrapait à étudier les devantures des boutiques, c'est que j'étais en train d'observer la formation de toiles d'araignées. Je me contentais donc de regarder le sol, tandis que je parcourais la longue rue. Je n'avais pas peur de rentrer dans quelqu'un – ce n'était pas moi qui risquait quoique ce soit si un tel accident devait arriver -, je ne me posais même pas la question. Car je savais que je ne passais pas inaperçu dans la rue. Que ce soit pour ma beauté ou mon aura inquiétante, les gens finissaient toujours par s'écarter. Et si jamais tel n'était pas le cas, mes sens et mon don m'indiquaient l'approche inhabituelle de quelqu'un, et je pouvais ainsi éviter le passant distrait.  
Mais ce jour là, j'appris qu'il ne fallait pas toujours être d'une confiance aveugle en soi même. Car j'avais effectivement ressenti la chaleur d'un corps qui se rapprochait. J'avais entendu le bruit de ses pas en ma direction. J'avais perçu, de plus en plus clairement, une respiration et des battements de cœur. Et puis j'avais senti son odeur. Mon attention toute entière s'était alors portée sur cette odeur. Je ne m'étais donc pas rendu compte de la proximité de cette personne. Et quand ses pieds étaient entrés dans mon champ de vision, il était déjà trop tard. Son corps percuta le mien, et je tentais d'amortir le choc en la rattrapant. Et je tenais dans mes bras, pendant quelques trop rapides secondes, la créature la plus belle que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de croiser. Elle ne correspondait certainement pas à ses modèles de beauté de l'époque, mais avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux marron, ses cheveux bruns légèrement frisés à cause de l'humidité, son petit nez, ses lèvres…Elle était magnifique, par sa discrétion et sa simplicité. Je me séparais rapidement d'elle, m'éloignant d'un pas, le monstre en moi risquant de reprendre le dessus, malgré mes efforts, maintenant qu'il était pleinement réveillé.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser » me distrayait une voix douce et caressante. « Je peux vraiment être maladroite quand je ne fais pas attention…Un vrai danger public ! » plaisanta la frêle créature que jalouserait n'importe quel ange.

« Si peu, si peu…J'étais moi-même distrait. » M'excusais-je avec un sourire.

Elle me sourit, illuminant ainsi davantage son visage, et avec un dernier signe de tête, était repartie. Je restais quelques instants sur place, bouleversé, intrigué, perturbé, envoûté. Et j'entreprenais de suivre la jeune femme, de loin, comme une ombre. Je n'étais pas un voyeur. J'avais juste le besoin de m'imprégner davantage d'elle. Et je continuais ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans un café, dont elle semblait être une habituée. De toute mon après-midi, je gardais à jamais imprimée dans ma mémoire la vision de son ruban rouge maintenant attachés ses cheveux.

***

Le rouge, ce fut aussi la couleur qu'elle avait utilisé pour m'écrire son adresse.

Car une seule après midi ne m'avait pas suffit. Bien au contraire. Les jours suivants, les semaines suivantes, mon unique but quotidien était de la voir arrivé dans ce café, s'installer près du bar, sur cette petite table, où elle discutait un peu avec le serveur, avant de sortir ses innombrables feuilles, sa trousse, et de se plonger dans un long travail de lecture et d'écriture. Du moins, c'est ce que je supposais, puisqu'elle gardait son regard sur ses feuilles, et sa main glissait régulièrement au dessus du papier. De nombreuses pages avaient été griffonnées avant que je ne me décide à entrer le café, puis à me rapprocher de sa table. Et quand j'avais enfin renoué le contact, de longues et profondes discussions avaient ponctué nos rencontres quasi quotidiennes. Et ce qui n'avait été qu'une rencontre banale, opportune, était devenue la rencontre de ma vie, la plus importante de mon existence, la plus marquante, après celle de mon « père adoptif ». Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire.  
Je poussais péniblement la porte, ce jour là, pour entrer dans le bar, comme tous les autres jours de ces derniers temps. L'effort n'était pas surhumain, loin de là, pour moi du moins, mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'agisse, et l'anticipation me rendait nerveux. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'une occasion se présenta. Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans le café avant que je ne referme la porte, et un bruit à l'autre bout de la salle attirait déjà mon attention. Les feuilles précédemment étalées devant la jeune femme volaient maintenant dans tous les sens. Je me précipitais, confus, gêné, mais intérieurement heureux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » m'excusais-je tout en ramassant soigneusement les feuilles. « Je peux être à l'origine de catastrophes quand je ne fais pas attention…Un vrai danger public. » souriais-je en lui tendant le paquet de documents.

« Oh non, je vous en pris, vous n'y êtes pour rien. .. » Commença-t-elle avant de croiser mon regard, qui s'éclaira de reconnaissance. « Tiens tiens… » Sourit-elle « Et bien, je suppose que nous sommes à égalité maintenant. Un geste du destin, sans doute. » Et d'un signe de main, elle m'invita à m'installer en face d'elle.

« Parce que vous croyez au destin ? » Demandais-je en réponse, pour m'éviter tout sentiment de honte ou de culpabilité.

Et ainsi commença un de nos longues, nombreuses et riches conversations. Rien de personnel n'était abordé. Du moins, pas dans le sens courant. Avec Bella, puisqu'elle finit par me révéler son nom au bout de quelques temps, nous parlions de la vie, de la mort, du destin, du hasard. Mais nous n'abordions jamais le thème de nos familles ou de nos histoires personnelles. Comme un accord silencieux. En plus d'être belle, elle était intelligente, mature, intellectuellement stimulante. Son emprise ne faisait qu'accroître sur ma maintenant faible personne.

« Tiens, prends ça, Edward…Comme ça, tu n'auras plus d'excuses ! » Répliqua-t-elle un jour en me tendant un bout de papier avec son adresse. « Après tout, tu es mon ami maintenant. »Conclut-elle en souriant.

Et bien que cela soit fondamentalement mal, ça sonnait juste. J'avais enfin une personne autre que ma famille dans mon existence. Cela serait voué à l'échec, pour moi du moins, mais je savais que jusqu'à sa mort, je serai toujours là pour elle. Je lui devais au moins ça pour ce qu'elle m'offrait. Son amitié. Et quand je me retrouvais séparé d'elle, ce soir là, et tous les autres soirs suivants, je reposais mes yeux sur l'encre rouge qui inscrivait à jamais son adresse sur les fibres.

***

Ce qui m'avait immédiatement frappé ce jour là, quand j'avais ouvert la porte de son appartement, ce n'était pas sa position misérable, en boule, dans le canapé, ni même les petits bruits dont elle semblait être à l'origine, mais la rougeur de ses yeux.

Elle m'avait appelé, et j'avais accouru, fidèle à ma promesse de toujours être là pour elle. Car nous étions amis maintenant, et son amitié m'était précieuse. Ce que j'avais de plus précieux, peut être. Depuis que l'on s'était parlé la première fois, notre relation avait évolué, de manière progressive, mais intime. Depuis quelques temps, même, son cœur accélérait davantage son rythme quand je m'approchais d'elle, sa respiration aussi. Moi-même, je devais reconnaitre que je n'étais pas indifférent face à elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une amitié. Une amitié était déjà à la limite du raisonnable, alors autant m'éviter des tourments inutiles.

« Edward ? » La voix timide et inhabituellement brisée de Bella se fit entendre quand je portais mon téléphone portable à mon oreille. « Tu pourrais passer chez moi ? Je crois que j'aurai bien besoin d'un ami, à l'instant… »

Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour me décider. Rien que le désespoir et la fragilité de sa voix avaient suffi. Le discours n'avait fait que me conforter dans mon choix. Je lui assurais que je me mettais en route, et dès que j'eus raccroché, je m'exécutais. Je ne réfléchissais même pas au côté pratique, comme au « comment es-tu venu aussi vite, et sans voiture ? », que je prenais mes jambes à mon cou, pour rapidement couper par la forêt pour plus de discrétion. Je me retrouvais effectivement très vite chez elle, plus vite que si j'avais pris ma voiture, et la première chose que je fis quand j'eux refermé la porte de son appartement derrière moi fut de la prendre dans mes bras. C'était le seul contact physique que je ne pourrais nous autoriser, mais à l'instant précis, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser. Elle avait besoin de moi, et je comptais bien remplir ma tâche.

« Un ami est là pour toi, maintenant… » Murmurais-je doucement, en la serrant délicatement contre moi. Je savais, par habitude, que ma dureté et ma froideur ne lui posaient pas de problème, malgré ce que j'avais craint au début. « Raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'on s'était rencontré, elle me parla vraiment d'elle. D'elle et de sa vie. De son père, chef de police de Forks, de sa mère un peu irresponsable sur les bords, mais bonne copine. Et de leur divorce, en ce jour du 14 février. Au profit du mariage de la dite mère avec un joueur de base Ball de ligue mineure. Singulière façon de fêter la Saint Valentin, non ? Un mariage pour un divorce. La renaissance d'un nouvel amour, pourrait-on dire.  
Je lui parlais alors de ma famille, pour la distraire, pour la faire sourire. Je lui racontais du moins ce qui était de notoriété publique. Carlisle, mon père adoptif, chirurgien urgentiste réputé et respecté, Esme, ma mère, architecte en rénovation. Mes quatre frères et soeurs adoptifs, qui étaient devenus des couples. Je lui expliquais mon enfance paisible et heureuse dans une famille complèxe mais complète. Elle compara ma situation à la sienne, en tant que fille unique. Bien que nos deux histoires ne soient pas vraiment comparables. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle me raconta quelques anecdotes parmi toutes celles qui avaient rythmé sa vie, pour m'illustrer sa maladresse. Je rigolais à son sourire gêné, et à ses joues rosies d'embarras, et lui proposais en retour quelques aventures, quelques peu retravaillées, de mes frères, et plus particulièrement d'Emmett, le clown de la fratrie.

Cela faisait près de trois heures que j'étais chez elle, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à parler, et perdu toute notion de temps, ce qui avait été bénéfique puisqu'elle ne pleurait plus. Quand j'attrapais son visage de mes deux mains, profitant de la chaleur de ses joues, je ne pus cependant oublié que ses yeux étaient encore rouge d'émotion.

***

Le rouge, ce fut aussi la couleur qu'arboraient ses lèvres quand je pris enfin un peu de recul pour les observer. Je lui laissais juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration, et reprenait immédiatement là où j'en étais.

Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde faisait tout un cinéma de ce qui n'était qu'un comportement hormonal, impulsif, compulsif et si physiquement conditionné. Je suppose qu'il fallait le vivre en vrai, et pas seulement au travers de l'esprit des autres, pour pouvoir en juger pleinement. Je comprenais, maintenant.  
Ce serait vous mentir, mais aussi à moi même, que de dire que je n'y avais jamais pensé. Que je n'y avais jamais accordé une once de mon infinie réflexion. Surtout ces derniers temps. Je tentais de mettre ces pensées de côté, mais dans mes trop nombreux moments de faiblesse, j'aimais à m'y perdre. J'en avais besoin, même, bien que cela fasse mal à avouer. J'imaginais ce que serait d'embrasser Isabella Swan. De l'embrasser, et bien plus encore. Et pour mon plus grand désespoir, ou bonheur, tout dépend du moment, mon imagination savait être très réaliste.

Je lui prenais le visage entre mes mains, et après avoir plongé mon regard dans le sien, je me rapprochais. Doucement. Lentement. Prudemment. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de son visage, sentant son souffle chaud me caresser la peau, de plus en plus vite, goûtant son odeur aussi alléchante qu'interdite, sentant son sang battre dans ses veines, sous mes doigts. Puis, une fois sûr de mon contrôle, toujours parfait, bien sûr, après tout, mon imagination faisait bien son travail, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, pour finalement les goûter. La soudaine mais terriblement agréable sensation de chaleur et de douceur que j'expérimentais à ce moment-là m'arrachait généralement un grognement de contentement. Cette réaction semblait encourager Bella, puisqu'elle répondait à mon baiser, collant son corps au mien, s'accrochant à moi de ses douces et délicates mains. Je la serrais alors davantage contre moi moi, profitant de sa chaleur, me nourrissant de sa douceur, de ses formes, mes mains entreprenant d'explorer son dos. Et comme, contrairement à moi, elle devait respirer, je quittais ses lèvres, les miennes ne quittant jamais sa peau, pour s'aventurer dans son cou. Oui, je sais, j'étais fort confiant, mais après tout, dans mon imaginaire, il ne pouvait rien arriver de mal, n'est-ce pas?  
J'embrassais donc tendrement la peau couvrant à peine l'artère dans laquelle battait sauvagement cette substance vitale que je pouvais tant désirer. Naturellement, instinctivement, ma bouche suivait son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule, qu'un tee-shirt fort mal venu cachait. J'entreprenais alors de le lui enlever, précipitemment. Peut être de manière un peu trop précipitée, mais là encore, dans mon scénario, Bella ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Quand bien même elle l'aurait remarqué, elle n'aurait rien dit, puisqu'elle y connaissais la vérité de ma nature, et l'acceptait. C'était en général à ce moment que je me rappelais que j'étais en train de rêver puisque jamais dans la vie réelle une telle abération pourrait avoir lieu.  
Mais quand mon imagination avait le dessus sur ma raison, je me retrouvais face à la plus belle, la plus parfaite des créatures. J'admirais quelques instants sa poitrine dévoilée, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Je plongeais alors mes yeux dans les siens, pour n'y voir que du désir. Je ne résistais alors pas à l'impulsion de goûter à cette peau si fine, si douce, si délicate, prenant amoureusement son sein entre mes lèvres, mes mains caressant ses hanches. Je ne me souciais pas d'un quelconque risque d'accident, puisque je rêvais, et je n'hésitais pas à attraper son téton entre mes dents, le léchant, le suçant, le tirant doucement. Mes mains servaient maintenant à la maintenir immobile, son corps se tortillant sous le mien, ses gémissement résonnant délicieusement dans mes oreilles.  
Et tandis que ma bouche reprenait alors son cheminement, je tachais de la débarasser de son pantalon, qui allait maintenant devenir gênant. Son sous-vêtement suivait rapidement le même chemin, pour se retrouver sur le tas, à moitié déchiré, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je longeais de mon nez le chemin qui menait de son nombril à son jardin le plus intime, soufflant doucement sur la peau sensible, la faisant frissonner de plaisir, ses gémissements redoublant encore. Quand mes lèvres caressaient ses cuisses, m'imprégnant de sa merveilleuse, enivrante, envoûtante odeur, mes mains commencèrent à explorer la peau de ses fesses, mon esprit enregistrant la douceur, la rondeur, la chaleur de ce corps que j'idolâtrais. Quand ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus impatients, et que son bassin bougeait de lui même en ma direction, réclamant davantage d'attention, je déposais un léger sur ses lèvres brillantes d'excitation. Le long soupir qu'expirait Bella m'encourageait davantage, et je devenais plus téméraire, glissant ma langue contre sa peau si délicate, pour goûter toujours plus d'elle. Sa respiration se stoppait un instant, avant de reprendre bien plus intensément encore, son coeur s'accélérant, encore et encore. J'explorais avidement cette région d'elle qui m'était peu familière, et trouvais rapidement ce qui ne tarda pas à achever Bella. J'entreprenais de jouer avec son clitoris, ma langue le torturant, mes lèvres le suçant, et j'entendais enfin le plus beau son que je ne puisse jamais connaître. Le long cri de jouissance de Bella, qui se terminait en un tout aussi long soupir, m'achevait à son tour, et quelques secondes plus tard, mes vêtements avaient rejoint les siens, et je m'étais installé entre ses cuisses.  
La langue et les lèvres encore humides de ses jus, que j'avais goûté avec plaisir, je l'embrassais, presque sauvagement, tandis que je la pénétrais, d'un seul et brusque mouvement. Son premier orgasme avait à peine pris fin, ses muscles étant encore contractés, ce qui m'arracha un grognement, accompagné d'un gémissement de sa part. J'attendais quelques instants que la tension se relache un peu avant de me retirer, doucement, terriblement lentement, avant de la repénétrer d'un seul coup. Nos deux cris résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Je répétais ce mouvement, me retirant, me replongeant, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite. Je la remplissais complètement, ses muscles déjà serrés autour de moi se contractant davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle pénétration lui arrache son si merveilleux cri, son orgasme déclenchant immédiatement le mien.  
Je restais encore ainsi, mon corps sur le sien, mon corps dans le sien, nos respirations saccadées, mon front contre le creux de son cou. Je l'embrassais, et avant que je ne puisse lui dire les mots fatidiques qui me brûlaient la langue, je reprenais mes esprits, sentant un léger inconfort, pour me rendre compte que tel l'adolescent de 17 ans que j'avais été, étais toujours et serais à jamais, je devais maintenant changé de vêtements.

Oui, cela se passait comme ça. Dans mon imagination

Nous étions toujours le 14 février, et je n'avais pas quittais son appartement. En fait, je n'avais pas quitté son canapé. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas lâché son visage. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas détachés de ceux de l'autre, et je me rapprochais d'elle, inexorablement.  
Mes lèvres caressèrent enfin les siennes, et je sus que mon imagination était loin d'être parfaite. Tout ce que j'avais pu imaginé jusqu'à présent n'était qu'une faible et pâle imitation de ce que je pouvais vivre à l'instant. Pas un instant mon esprit n'avait su rendre la sensation exacte de la chaleur de son souffle sur ma peau, ni la légèreté de ses mains sur mon corps, ni la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne. Les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais le scénario suivait. Bella se retrouva rapidement nue sous mon corps, dans toute sa beauté, dans toute sa simplicité, et je ne résistais pas bien longtemps à ses charmes, me dévêtissant à mon tour. Ma bouche contre son cou, mes mains sur ses seins, mon bassin contre le sien...Tout m'emportait ailleurs, bien plus encore que ce que j'avais pu imaginé. Et pourtant, tous les baisers, toutes les caresses, toutes nos attentions mutuelles ne pouvaient me distraire de cette envie, de ce désir, de ce besoin d'être en elle.  
Alors je détachais mes lèvres des siennes, et cherchant dans ses yeux l'autorisation de continuer, je la pénétrais, doucement, d'abord, avant de devoir pousser plus fortement pour continuer davantage. Preuve de l'iperfection de mon imagination, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Et tandis que je me retirais une première fois, complètement emporté par le plaisir, je n'eus le temps que de remarquer la rougeur de ses lèvres, avant que tout ne soit boulversé...

***

Rouge...

Une couleur envoûtante, attirante, et si...coulante.

Car le rouge était la couleur du sang. Celui, frais, qui coulait maintenant dans mes veines, à mon plus grand dégoût, et à mon plus grand désespoir. Car ma nature même me dégoutait. Je me dégoutais. Le rouge me dégoutait.

Car mon imagination, dans sa grande imperfection, n'avait pas imaginé la possibilité que Bella ne soit pas comme la plupart des jeunes femmes de son âge et de son époque. Elle n'avait donc pas envisagé que cette jeune femme puisse avoir un minimum de respect pour son propre corps, malgré un monde de tentations. Ni celle qu'elle soit encore vierge, donc. Elle n'avait donc pas envisagé le sang qui allait automatiquement résulter de la déchirure de l'hymen encore intact de la jeune femme. Ni même ma réaction instinctive, primaire, bestiale, quand l'odeur de ce sang frais m'assaillit lorsque, passionné, je m'apprêtais à la pénétrer de nouveau.

Au moins, maintenant, je savais. Je savais que, bien que mes années d'expérience m'aient permis d'acquérir une très grande résistante à l'appel du sang humain, ma nature de vampire reprenait le dessus pendant le bref mais intense moment de plaisir que j'avais pu expérimenter, et que mon amour pour l'humaine en question ne faisait malheureusement pas le poids.

Je me baladais de nouveau dans les rues, les devantures toujours aussi rouges. Nous sommes le 15 février, et les commerces n'ont pas encore eu le temps de retirer leur décoration de la Saint Valentin. Décoration rouge.

Rouge comme le sang de Bella que je goûtais encore dans ma bouche, et qui me hanterait à jamais.


End file.
